Inflammatory diseases such as psoriasis, dermatitis, acne, rosacea, photo-dermal ageing, and numerous diseases linked to RAGE-mediated signaling plague people worldwide. To put these diseases into perspective, the National Psoriasis Foundation reports that psoriasis alone afflicts 2-3% of the world's population or approximately 125 million people. These inflammatory conditions can be aesthetically unpleasing and can create serious health issues if left untreated. Conventionally accepted treatments of these conditions may involve UV phototherapy, corticosteroids and glucocorticoids, acitretin, cyclosporine, and methotrexate. However, each of these treatments may cause serious side effects ranging from immune suppression and liver disease to thinning skin and causing birth defects. Due to partial or complete ineffectiveness, these treatments often leave patients unsatisfied with their results.
In addition to the treatments mentioned above, heparin treatment has also been experimentally explored. Heparin, a sulfated polysaccharide, has traditionally been used almost exclusively as an anti-coagulant, but its anti-inflammatory properties are well known. Heparin and its derivatives have shown some promise in treating these inflammatory diseases. Particularly heparin and its derivatives disrupt at least three important events in inflammatory cascades. First, heparin attaches to and blocks the leukocyte integrins P- and L-selectin. Second, heparin and its derivatives reduce the inflammatory cascade by binding to and inhibiting the cationic PMN protease human leukocyte elastase and cathepsin G, which reduces proteolytic tissue injury by PMNs that escape the first heparin barrier of selectin inhibition. Third, heparin and its derivatives potentially inhibit the interaction of the receptor for advanced glycation end-products (RAGE) with its ligands. Although heparin and its derivatives have shown promise in treating these inflammatory diseases, treatment with heparin and its derivatives exhibits several major drawbacks. First, heparin and its derivatives are porcine-derived; thus leading to concerns of cross-species transfer of viruses. Second, because of heparin's anticoagulant properties, diabetics treated with this compound are at risk of excessive bleeding. Third, heparin may induce thrombocytopenia in certain individuals who produce an antibody to the complex of heparin with the cationic protein platelet factor-4 (PF-4), resulting in catastrophic platelet aggregation and generalized paradoxical arterial and venous clotting. Thus, an important unmet need is to formulate compounds which may be used to treat inflammatory diseases while avoiding the myriad of side effects seen in other treatments.